


Love In The Eyes Of Youth

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: "Marry me," Sam says.





	Love In The Eyes Of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. This was supposed to be my Sam Winchester Big Bang, but I switched my idea to something else because I felt that this piece paid so much more attention to Dean instead of Sam. Anyways, this was going to be longer, but I felt that this part deserves a standalone. I'll probably make a series, maybe. Idk, anyways, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Read on Tumblr](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/post/179770197182/love-in-the-eyes-of-youth)

Sam is eleven when he knows that he’s head over heels for his brother and twelve when he wants to marry him because that’s what all people in love do. Right?

They’re in another paper cut out motel room that doesn’t seem to change no matter how far they drive when it happens, but the location isn’t important. It’s the pieces of experience-that range from bitter to sweet-which he drops into the jar of his heart that are important: details of Dad chugging down alcohol as he curses in words that Sam never learns in school, of himself that practices goodbyes in bathroom mirrors while holding back tears, of Dean’s unrestrained grin as the corners of eyes crinkle and laughs escape from the lips when Sam ends up-unironically-slipping over a banana peel. Those are things he remembers, things that lie deep within him as they build upon his structure to create who he is now.

That’s why he knows; how his chest feels lighter when recalling sweet memories of his brother while erratic heartbeats pound against his chest when Dean’s physically around him. There would be butterflies-the books told him when he couldn’t quite figure out these jumbled emotions-,yet he had felt goddamn fireworks when he was with Dean. But all the symptoms had matched. So he deliberately starts swallowing love fragments, noticing how the inborn adoration for Dean grows and grows and grows until they burst through the seams.

To summarize it, he’s utterly gone for his brother.

Tonight, the sheets are soft while the bed is unusually hard again his back, pillows mushy and soft as it cradles his head. Hazel peeking through the white fluff to observe his big brother clean the last rifle from a pile of weapons that Dad had handed over before he left. Words ‘take care of Sammy’ muttered in the morning silence when he exited.

There’s a single lamp set next to the table which illuminated over Dean’s darkened shape lying on an armchair, strings of light contouring the face in shades of black and gold and green. Beams glit off the gun barrel as a rag sweeps over it. Gentle, strong fingers caress the weapon as if it were a small child. Lazer eyes examine each and every part of the metal for residue. It’s breathtaking, watching his brother be so delicate with those powerful hands that have killed creatures beyond most of the world population’s understanding.

Once Dean places the weapon down into the duffle bag, Sam sits up, blankets running down the torso to bunch up in his lap.

“Marry me,” he says without much thought and Dean’s attention shifts toward him, raising a brow. He stands, sauntering over to the bed.

“What’s with the sudden proposal?” Dean asks, not in disgust, but in genuine curiosity as he takes a seat on the mattress.

“Because I love you, always have. More than anything is the whole fu-” His brother’s brows furrow, lips about to part in an obvious reprimand. “Freakin,” Sam corrects quickly and Dean is calm again. “World.”

There’s a pause as Dean deliberates over the confession. Brilliant green gazing into his eyes, mesmerizing as if a beautiful jewel bestowed to the fairest of them all is stored in those sockets. Sam could stare at them for an eternity and so much longer. An eternity that he knows that he’ll have.

“Well,” Dean says, gulping as pupils flicker away, voice and expression unreadable. Nervous, maybe as teeth bite into the pink flesh of the lip, turning rosy at the push. “How do you know that I feel the same way?”

Sam blinks back in surprise because, honestly, he hadn’t thought about that. Think that Dean might not actually want him in that way. He’s only assumed from the Dean that sacrifices himself constantly for Sam’s sake as he takes the brunt of all Dad’s anger, even though, Sam’s the one at fault and treats him with more fondness than a mother to her own child. No, he’s sure. Sure that Dean loves him in the same way Sam loves his big brother.

“That isn’t the point, though,” Dean spats out, face now stern as the words slip out, glancing off into every area that doesn’t contain any inch of Sam. “Right now, you’re just confused, Sammy, and that’s that.”

“No, I’m-,” Sam retorts, struggling against the reluctance that shouldn’t even be there in the first place. Vision watery as his brother deforms into a blur of colors. “I’m not a dumbass, Dean. I’ve been in love with you ever since I can remember. Sure, I’ve had crushes, but they were always fleeting. No, they were distractions from the real picture. You’re the only one that I’ve ever wanted. ”

“You’re twelve, Sam. You’ve got a whole life ahe-”

“But I can’t imagine it without you,” Sam interrupts, grasping at his brother’s fist curled into the covers below, as Dean’s eyes widen in surprise. “Why can’t you understand that?”

Something glitters in his brother’s eyes, light striking the irises as the clouds pass over the sky and the night begins to take its true form. Lashes flutter, collecting the stardust that has fallen in the awakening. Dirty blonde hair fairer in the moon rays. Brown flecks brighter while they dance across the pale bridge of the nose. Pink lips part to say “Move over” as the head nods over to the side.

They switch places with Dean seated near the pillow while Sam sits towards the edge, sheets clumped up at his sides. His brother leans in close and for a second Sam thinks that Dean is going to kiss right then and there. He can almost taste the sugar resting in his brother's mouth that he’s been desperately yearning for a taste of since forever.

One small part of his brain believes that he isn’t ready for this. Not yet, anyway.

Instead, Dean’s hands grasp at the thin sheet below, raising his arms upwards while blankets fly with the movement. The smooth fabric rest on the top of Sam’s head, drooping downward to encase him in a sheen layer of white, resembling something that he’s seen in those cheesy wedding movies.

“Oh look,” Dean whispers. “a bride”

Sam watches as his universe starts to smile.


End file.
